lot of games just for fun
by Ripplewhisker
Summary: just a bunch of games for fun my first fanfic so be nice disclamer all charectors belong to richelle mead


"Liss, im bored" I complain.

"I have an idea let's play a game" Lissa said.

"Yeah" I thought for a second. "How about truth or dare?"

"Ok"

"I'll call Adrian, Eddie, mia and Christian"

I called Eddie and he said he'll bring mia. I called Christian next.

"Hey flame boy"

"What do you want Rosie Posie?"

"If you call me that again I will break you face" I said sweetly.

"Fine. But what do you want?"

"Do you want to come to my room to play truth or dare in my room?"

"Why would I?"

"Hey I don't want you there I only asked cause Lissa made me."

"Fine I'll come but cause Lissa wants me there."

"See you later flame boy." I said as I hung up. So far I've got Eddie, mia and Christian so only Adrian left.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Hey Adrian!"

"Oh hi little Dhampir"

Do you wanna come play truth or dare in my room?"

"Sure I'll be right there. Love you."

"See you later Adrian. Love you too."

~5 mins later~

"So everyone knows how to play?" I ask.

"Yes" everyone says.

"So who's going first?" I ask

"Christian" we all yell.

"Rose truth or dare?" I was expecting that he would ask me.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go up to Jesse and ask him on a date. If he says yes slap him and say `it was just a joke you idiot' if he says no start crying and say `I thought you liked me' and run off."

"Really Christian, really. I thought you could do better than this, but obviously not." As I walk out of the room guess who was standing there: Jesse Zeklos. "Hey Jesse" I say seductively.

"Yes Rose" he says.

"Are you free Friday night?" I don't know why everyone says Friday night but still.

"Yes I am. What were you thinking of doing?"

I slapped him "it was only a joke you, idiot! And anyway I have a boyfriend!" I turned around and headed back to my room. "Ok Eddie truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go up to Stan tell him you love him and always have and make out with him for 10 minutes with tongue." This is going to be EPIC!

"Ew" mia groaned.

"Let's go" said Adrian.

"Wait" I said then grabbed my camera "now we can go." When we got there the rest of us hid behind the corner so only the camera saw.

"Hello Stan" we heard Eddie say.

"Is it urgent?" Stan asked.

"I only wanted to tell you I love you and always have"

"Oh Eddie I love you to."

I have to put my entire fist in my mouth to stop from laughing. Next I heard sounds or a passionate make out session from around the corner and I nearly threw up.

~10 mins later~

"I'll see you later Eddie." Stan said

"No way im not gay." Said Eddie

Then we ran.

We got back to my room.

"Ok Adrian truth or dare?" asked Eddie.

"truth." Wuss

"Umm... what do you and Rose gets up when you're alone?"

"Oh well, Rose eats will I sleep."

Christian sniggered Eddie didn't look too pleased.  
"Um Lissa truth or dare?" Adrian asked.

"Truth"

"Is it true you and Christian have done it in the church attic?"

"Depends on what you mean by it."

"Fine, is it true you and Christian had sex in the church attic?"

"Umm yeah" Lissa turned bright red

"Umm mia truth or dare?" Lissa asked

"Truth"

"Have you ever gone commando and if so were you wearing a dress?"

"I went commando when I went to meet Jesse then Ralf and I was wearing a skirt"

"Um, Christian, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

I walked over to mia and whispered something in her ear

"Ok Christian I dare you to do that fire thing where the fire doesn't actually touch the person to Kirova."

"That's not what I said!" I yell

"I know but what you said was stupid"

"Fine be like that"

"So Christian are you going to do it?"

"Yeah but if I get suspended you take the blame"

"Ok"

So Christian walked outside Kirova office when she suddenly burst into flames. She screamed and tried to pat them out when they suddenly disappeared.

"Mr. Ozera I know you're out there come in here now!"

Christian walked in the office with mia.

"Mr. Ozera your suspended"

"Headmistress it was my fault I used compulsion on him." Mia said.

"Miss Rinaldi I am very disappointed in you, not only did you use compulsion on another student but you made them use their magic offensively therefore you are suspended for 1 month."

"Yes headmistress"

When we got back to my room Eddie said "that games finished let's play a different one tomorrow."

End of chapter 1


End file.
